


Miedo nunca

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [4]
Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Noncontober 2020, Past Sexual Abuse, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Size Difference, Tim Drake is Robin, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Bruce bajo el control mental del espantapájaros con su nueva toxina “miedo nunca” finalmente puede tocar a Tim como lleva tiempo deseando.Día 4: Control metal/ Hipnosis.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Akira's Noncontober Versión español [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939963
Kudos: 15





	Miedo nunca

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Never Fear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666737) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Tome como punto de partida ese capítulo de Batman: la serie animada que tiene el mismo nombre que esta historia.

Robin observa con los ojos muy abiertos la escena, Bruce estaba decidido a matar a ese hombre. Batman no mata. Corre detrás de su mentor intentando que se detenga. Wayne pasa de largo ignorando los gritos y regaños de Tim. Abriendo de golpe ambas puertas de su estudio con el chiquillo detrás de él.

“Dices que no te pasa nada, pero claramente estás afectado por el gas del espantapájaros.” Robin golpea su diminuta mano enguantada sobre la superficie de caoba del escritorio. “Te prohíbo que te involucres en este caso. Ese hombre habría muerto, Batman. En tu estado actual eres un peligro.”

“Tú no puedes decirme que hacer, el encargado de este caso soy yo.” Bruce se quita la capucha dejándola sobre la silla dirigiéndose al reloj. “No eres más que un mocoso molesto, en batalla solo estorbas.”

“Bruce…tú.” Tim mira a su maestro claramente afectado. Wayne era la única figura paterna que tenía después de que su verdadero padre huyera.

“Bruce, Bruce, Bruce. Siempre me miras así. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?” Wayne se da la vuelta deteniéndose delante del niño. “¿Qué esperas de mí? Yo no soy tu papá Tim y nunca lo seré.”

Él siempre golpea donde más duele, pero es no es Bruce. Al menos eso quiere creer, la nueva toxina es contraria a la anterior. Esta inhibe el miedo, dejando a las personas hacer todo lo que siempre reprimieron.

“¿No tienes nada qué decir?” Bruce se ríe, es terrorífico oírlo reír. “Veo que di en el clavo.”

Tim da un par de pasos atrás, intentando abrir la distancia entre él y Wayne. El mayor lo toma por el brazo. Oprimiendo la delgada extremidad en su mano empuja a Drake boca abajo sobre el escritorio.

“Un padre nunca haría algo como esto.” Sentencia Batman doblando el brazo de Robin contra su espalda en una llave. Toca el mecanismo del cinturón de herramientas abriéndolo sin problemas. Es obvio que sabe cómo funciona, él lo diseño. Dejándolo caer al suelo con un sonido estruendoso. Tim patalea intentando librarse del agarre de Bruce.

La conocida sensación de vacío se instaura en su estómago. Miedo, Tim tiene miedo. No importa que tanto lo piense, no hay manera de salir del agarre del héroe. Bruce toma el borde de los calzoncillos negros arrastrándolos abajo llevándose también las medias rojas.

No se molesta en quitarle las botas, la ropa queda enrollada en las rodillas del menor. De esa manera incluso correr sería difícil. Las piernas de Robin tiemblan, sus dientes cascabelean y su mano libre intenta sostenerse de algo. Fue un niño abandonado en las calles, tiene un precedente de lo que va a pasar. Porque ya le ha sucedido antes. Bruce abre uno de los compartimentos de su propio cinturón, tomando un envoltorio.

Lo desgarra entre sus dientes vertiendo el pegajoso líquido transparente sobre el menor. Frotando su pulgar por encima del hoyo de Robin. Tim se muerde los labios intentando relajarse, sabe que si se tensa será más doloroso. Separa sus pies, cerrando sus ojos mientras se consuela diciendo que ese no es Bruce.

Un dedo entra en su interior, seguido de otro chorro de lubricante. Otro se agrega, separando su carne. Derramado el líquido directamente en su abertura. Ambos dejan su cuerpo y Wayne toma su otra mano. Uniendo ambas en su espalda, el frío metal aprieta su piel al tiempo que las esposas se cierran en sus muñecas. Tim recarga su rostro contra el filo del escritorio. Percibiendo como las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos.

Aun si sigue diciéndose que ese no es su maestro, una vocecilla en el fondo de su cabeza le grita que sí. Le dice que Wayne debió haber pensado en eso y ahora que no tiene inhibiciones finalmente reunió el valor para hacerlo. Las dos gruesos dedos de Batman lo abren de nuevo, empujando de golpe hasta sus nudillos. Causando que Tim frote su rostro contra la madera por el azote. Un tercer y último paquete de lubricante se derrama sobre Robin, como amenaza silenciosa de que esa será toda la preparación que obtenga.

Bruce lo toma por la cadera levantando los diminutos pies del suelo. Dejando al adolescente con su torso recostado en el escritorio. Usando el mueble para compensar la diferencia de altura entre ellos. Las piernas de Robin cuelgan sin tocar el piso, el borde de la superficie de madera se clava en sus muslos de manera dolorosa. Si lo iba a tomar desde atrás habría sido más fácil si lo hacían en el suelo.

Toma las mejillas en sus grandes manos, separándolas para poder tener una visión completa del inocente agujero de Drake. Bruce había sido como un padre para él, incluso podría decir que más. Fue su amigo, maestro y consejero. Le dio un techo, ropa limpia, una cama cálida, educación. Le mostró una manera mejor de vivir, ahora tenía un lugar a donde regresar, comida increíble y motivos para ser siempre mejor. No quería perder eso. No lo perdería.

Robin puede sentir el calor de la carne contra su entrada. No notó en qué momento se quitó la mitad inferior del traje. Bruce presiona sus pulgares contra los glúteos del chico, empujándose tortuosamente lento en el frágil cuerpo de Tim. Drake ahoga un sollozo, en la calle aprendió que debía quedarse callado. Se muerde el interior de las mejillas, tratando de sentir otro dolor además de su hoyo siendo abierto.

“¿Aún me ves como tú padre? ¡vamos, llámame papá!” La voz de Batman suena pesada, densa. El adulto respira con un poco de dificultad, deteniéndose cuando falta de meter menos de la mitad de su polla. Tim traga su saliva, frunciendo el ceño. Bruce es muy grande, no ha tomado algo así de grande antes. Aunado a eso, casi ha pasado un año desde que llego a la mansión.

Un año sin que su cuerpo fuera usado de esa forma. Era la primera vez que estaba con un adulto, uno de verdad. Bruce retrocede, empujando su longitud el interior del menor de nuevo. Tim siente su cuerpo arder, abrirse ante los embates. Intentando adaptarse al tamaño del hombre a quien vio como su padre. Había estado con chicos unos años mayores, que no tenían suficiente edad o dinero para entrar a un burdel. A veces le daban un par de billetes o alimentos que les sobraban de la hora del almuerzo.

Wayne lo azota de nuevo, clavándose en el infantil cuerpo del chico. Empujando a Robin contra el escritorio, dejando que las finas piernas cuelguen apenas alcanzado a rozar el suelo con la punta de sus botas. Percibiendo como el borde de la madera muele sus muslos en cada penetración.

“¿Ya no soy tu papá? ¿Por qué no me dices papá? o es que tú también querías esto, extrañabas ser follado como antes. Eres una pequeña puta deseosa de tener una polla.” Él no se lo contó directamente a Bruce, pero es Batman el mejor detective del mundo. Era más que obvio que sabía que estuvo haciendo el joven antes de convertirse en su ayudante.

“Papá.” Drake alcanza a articular con su voz rompiéndose. Wayne lo divide, abriéndose paso en diminuto cuerpo del niño. Comenzado a llevarlo más profundo, Robin se revuelve contra la dura madera. No solo tu trasero duele, sus hombros y estómago mantienen un dolor punzante. Bruce lo toma por el cabello, dándole un duro tirón. Golpeando su cadera contra el maltratado trasero.

Se adentra en la cavidad de Robin, continuando con esa malvada flagelación en el hoyo del chico. Tim percibe como los huesos de su cadera y espalda crujen en cada embestida. Como sus intestinos son mancillados el grueso trozo de carne que se introduce hasta los lugares inexplorados de su cuerpo.

Su estómago se siente lleno, en señal de lo hondo que está llegando. Golpeando su vientre sin piedad, obligando a abrir más sus piernas. Exigiéndole a ese inmaduro cuerpo que se adapte a algo que no debería. Violentando a Timothy sin benevolencia, forzando las estrechas paredes a abrirse más allá de sus límites. No lo disfruta, ni en ese momento ni cuando lo hacía por comida.

“Papá, soy una puta por favor dame tu polla.” Robin cierra sus ojos, dejando salir las lágrimas. Empapando sus mejillas y los papeles sobre el escritorio. Una de las enormes manos de Wayne se estampa en su trasero, sin moderar su fuerza. Dejando la marca rojiza sobre la inocente carne. Bruce jadea detrás de él. Propinándolo otro azote inmediatamente después. El interior de Tim se contrae de una forma maravillosa cuando su supuesto padre lo golpea. “Papá, por favor. Papá.”

¿Qué pasa si el efecto de la toxina es permanente? Tim se concentra en eso, no quiero volver a la calle. Tendrá que hacer eso con muchos tipos diferentes. Si esa será la condición de Bruce para dejarlo quedar en la mansión lo aceptará. Es la única manera de sobrevivir que conoce. Si él al menos soltará sus manos, si lo dejara tocarse un poco para no sufrir tanto.

“Papá, tócame. Por favor papi, me quiero sentir bien.” Wayne lo toma por los muslos dándole vuelva. Ahora esta cara a cara con él. Tim tiene el rostro rojo, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios manchados de su propia sangre por morderse. Bruce toma la pequeña polla en su mano. Tim está flácido en señal de que el toque de su padre no le agrada. Robin se remueve acomodando sus manos detrás de su cuerpo. Buscando una posición cómoda.

Separa sus piernas, levantándolas. Posicionándolas contra el pecho de Wayne. Alfred seguramente los espera en la cueva, así que no importa que tanto ruido haga. El mayordomo no vendrá. Cierra sus ojos concentrándose en la estimulación en su pene. Gimiendo con sus labios abiertos sin contener ningún sonido. Bruce se oprime contra él, doblando al menor por la mitad.

Esa nueva postura le permite ir más profundo en el ya estirado hoyo del adolescente. La mano de Wayne se mueve al mismo ritmo malvado que sus penetraciones, si olvida el dolor en su espalda baja incluso puede decir que comienza a sentirse bien. Bruce sale por completo de su interior tomando las esposas abriendo una de ellas. Sujeta al menor por la parte trasera de las rodillas abriendo sus piernas.

Tim se apresura a tomar su pene en su mano, metiendo la otra debajo de su camisa. Sus anteriores encuentros le enseñaron como darse placer aun en situaciones desfavorables como esas. Las esposas tintinean cuando comienza a masturbarse al ritmo que le gusta. Bruce empuja sus piernas contra su pecho, invadiendo a Robin con más intensidad que antes. Desde ahí Drake puede notar el pequeño bulto que forma la polla de Batman en su vientre.

“Papá me siento muy bien, tu polla me hace sentir increíble.” Los chicos siempre disfrutaban cuando decía eso. Sus embestidas se vuelven erráticas, menos profundas, pero más duras. Tim aprieta su pezón entre sus dedos, dándole algunos tirones. Frotando su glande con su pulgar. Bruce tiene los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido, una ligera capa de sudor perla la piel de su rostro. “¿Papi te vas a venir? quiero que te corras dentro de mí, por favor. Lléname el culo.”

Wayne aprieta sus dientes, sujetando las piernas de Robin. La botas y ropa están enrolladas en sus tobillos, Drake solloza deteniendo su mano. Dejando salir su esperma manchando su uniforme. Jadea son los labios abiertos posando su mano esposada sobre el brazo de Bruce. Mirándolo con sus ojos azules cristalinos por las lágrimas.

“Bruce, ¿Podrías besarme?” Si no encontraba la cura, al menos quería ostentar el título de amante. No solo una puta barata que se deja follar por un par de dólares y comida. Batman acepta, acercándose al niño. Sujetándolo por la nuca, presiona sus bocas juntas. Wayne no tomo su virginidad, pero podría darle su primer beso.

Batman se detiene en lo profundo de su cuerpo, derramándose en el estrecho interior. El líquido caliente golpea sus entrañas recordándole esa asquerosa sensación de nuevo. Atiborrando el infantil cuerpo de semen, Tim envuelve sus finos brazos alrededor del cuello del héroe, dejándose guiar en ese beso. Queriendo convencerse de que Bruce lo ama y de que él también lo hace.

Wayne se retira dejando el hoyo que lo albergo tan magníficamente. Robin jadea colocando sus pies sobre la superficie de madera dándole a su padre una perfecta vista de su agujero rebosante de semen, que se derrama de su cuerpo y mancha el escritorio. Mirando con fingida sensualidad a su maestro. Traga grueso diciéndose que esa es la mejor opción.

“Continuemos en tú habitación, papi".

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira  
> <3


End file.
